


Thick

by katmarajade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Ministry of Magic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Percy does so well in politics—he can talk his way out of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> You prompted "thick thighs" and all I could think was Percy between Lavender's thick thighs. *clears throat* So, um, that's basically what this is. A whole lot of sexy talk, sexy touching, and desk!sex. Enjoy, bb. You always bring out the dirtiest stories in me. /o\

  
"Honestly, Percy Weasley! You are so thick it's a wonder you can dress yourself in the morning!"

"I dress myself quite smartly and you know it," Percy said, a smirk playing at the top edge of his upper lip, which was still trying to maintain the perfect, proper expression that he displayed to the public. As Minister of Magic, it was important to keep up appearances, especially with his constituents so easily frightened after a terrifying war.

Brushing her hand down the perfectly-tailored grey suit, Lavender rolled her eyes. "Yes, your clothes are gorgeous and so are you, for the record, despite how much you irritate me! But I helped you pick this out, if you remember."

"Oh, I remember everything, love." This time Percy didn't even try to hide the smirk.

Lavender blushed at the heavy layer of meaning behind his words, cursing herself for responding to him so easily. It was so easy to have the upper hand when he was being Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic. The amount of control he kept over his emotions and how he never, ever responded to her taunts in public was actually a huge turn on for her. She loved the prim, proper face he showed to the public and how it melted away when they were alone into something so much more. In private, Percy turned her molten without even trying. His smoldering eyes burned behind wire-rimmed spectacles and set every square inch of her into blistering shivers of want. In private, he gave as good as he got, matching her comeback for clever comeback during every exchange.

"So I'm thick, am I?" he asked, shifting behind her and mouthing at the nape of her neck, exposed under her elaborately pinned up hairstyle. She let out a breathy whimper as he sucked lightly at her spine, but she couldn't let him get the last word.

"Thicker than my thighs, dear."

"Hmmm, they are thick, love," Percy murmured, his hand dropping between her legs, up underneath her red dress, and teasing her skin over her stockings. Lavender reached up to slap him but wound up fisting her hand in his perfect double Windsor knot instead.

He began to move forward, urging her with him, until they reached his desk. He spun her around in a dizzying dance and she gasped when he pushed her down on the desk, the fierceness tempered by the gentle way his hand cradled her head as her back settled onto the cool mahogany of the huge desk afforded the Minister of Magic. It had been a gift from the Hungarian Ministry hundreds of years earlier and Percy was downright ridiculous about taking care of it. She stared up at him, licking her crimson-painted lips, and waiting to see what he would do.

"Your thighs are indeed delightfully thick. They're also sexy,"

A nibble.

"Warm,"

His hands snaked under her hips.

"Gorgeous,"

He slowly peeled her stockings off, exposing one bare inch at a time to the cool air.

"And I do love being inside them."

Percy dropped to his knees and began licking his way up her legs, slow, meandering trails that left her breathless.

"So really it is an apt comparison, don't you think?"

Percy paused in his ministrations to look at her expectantly, awaiting an answer. It drove her crazy how he could stop right in the middle of something so consuming and be all logical and coherent.

"Percy!" she groaned.

"No, no, really. I'm sexy,"

He drew a teasing figure 8 at the crease of her thigh.

"And warm,"

He leaned in to breathe out a slow, lingering, hot huff of air over the narrowest part of her damp, satin knickers.

"And gorgeous,"

He nipped at her hip, biting down lightly on the bone and flicking his tongue against her skin.

"And you love having me inside you."

She groaned and couldn't help but nod frantically. Percy didn't disappoint. In impressively short order he'd torn open his flies, ripped off her ruined knickers, and pushed inside.

Four orgasms later (three of those hers, thank you very much), Lavender and Percy both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath as the sheen of sweat cooled on their skin. She yanked on his tie, still crisp despite everything, and kissed him deeply.

"I was wondering when you'd do me over this desk," she whispered.

"During the really dull meetings, it's sometimes all I can think about," he murmured and she smiled at the happy, breathy voice that he always had after sex.

Sometimes, like when he fucked you on top of an antique desk with all sorts of stately significance, it was pretty amazing being married to the Minister of Magic. Even if he was a little thick.  



End file.
